The Administrative Core provides the centralized administrative services to the research members of this Program Project Grant (PPG). It will foster research interactions among the research members of this PPG and provide general administrative and budgetary services, which include scheduling research meetings, monitoring accounting activities, and other clerical and purchasing services. The Director, who is the Principal Investigator of this PPG application, will oversee the activities of the entire program and monitor the research progresses of individual research components. The Scientific Advisors of this PPG will provide critical reviews of the research progresses and advise the Director in decision making for any scientific and policy issues.